Locked in a Cellar
Locked in a Cellar is a YouTube video by Tabbes. It was first posted on November 14, 2018. Description S.O.S im trapped in an airport. Summary Tabbes shares a real-life story about when she and her friends were trapped in a church cellar. Story Introduction When Tabbes was nine, she used to hang out with this group of friends: Afro, the oldest and toughest of the group; Jaws, the hyperactive kid "made of 75% sugar instead of water"; Gal, the "sassy hipster 'Yaaas b*tch'" and "Icon Kween"; Reebok, happy-go-lucky yet competitive; and a kid they found in the street (Tabbes' brother). The gang would always do crazy things like visting shady neighborhoods, shoving so many Warheads into their mouths, and "play" fighting, among other things. Preparing for darkness The squad would always hang out in the church basement because not a lot of adults go in there. There was a good air-conditioner, and right next to it is a door to a room that the kids were prohibited from entering. Afro said that the adults must have been hiding something there, and he made up a story where he peeked inside when no one was looking and saw a glowing red eye in the cold darkness. The other kids believed him, except Gal who said it was "stupider than Jupiter" and Jaws whom he and Afro argued and started fighting. The kids soon decided that they would all go into the cellar together and brought some light sources. Jaws was wearing a bucket over his head. Afro makes another insulting burn on Jaws which triggers another fight. It's a trap The gang all went inside, but the door automatically closed and locked behind them. Gal asked who was the last kid coming in, and Reebok said it was Afro. Gal and Afro argued about who was responsible for a door that locks when it closes. Tabbes started pounding on the door which did not help. The kids started exploring the room and found an old kiddie pool, some toys and junk, and other unknown areas. Tabbes found some dangerous tools, a bucket of sand, and old gloves. Some kids started freaking out thinking they were in a torture room and about to be tortured and buried. Jaws tried breaking down the door with the sledgehammer but Afro stopped him. The great escape Tabbes and Reebok found a crack of light and stairs leading to it. Reebok celebrated a little but Tabbes reminded him about how much trouble they would get in afterwards. Tabbes tried to open the door but it was burning hot. It was a hot summer day and the metal doors were absorbing the heat from the sun. Everyone else agreed that it was not worth burning their hands off. Just when the kids thought they would be trapped all summer long, Tabbes got the idea of wearing the thick gloves to open the door, and it worked. The kids were free, but their celebration was cut short when they saw their teacher waiting near the fence. Afro was mad that the teacher did nothing while the kids were screaming for help earlier. When one of the kids said there were torture tools in there, the teacher explained that those were gardening tools and that the room is only for adults to either grab those tools or store things for a garage sale. The kids ended up apologizing to the gardener who took the apology well. Not learning their lesson, the squad continue roaming the cellar whenever they wanted to and kept getting in trouble every time. Characters *Tabbes *Brother *Afro *Jaws *Gal *Reebok *Teacher Trivia *For this video, Tabbes hired and thanked these voice actors/animators: Chilly Panda (Gal/Barbie Girl), Robert the Dictator (Afro), Luvu (kid found on the street (Tabbes' brother)), and Lispie (Teacher). *This is one of a few Tabbes videos to feature Chilly Panda. Other videos include: THANKS FOR 10K + Art Tips (Ft. Chilly Panda), UNCLOGGING THE TOILET (Ft.Chilly Panda), Dealing with Kids,and My Gangsta Relatives. *Chilly Panda sings a cover of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua, which can be heard as the song the Barbie doll Reebok found plays. Chilly Panda sings the full chorus of that song in the end-card. *The background song that plays while the kids were celebrating their escape is "We're All in This Together" from High School Musical. *A "My Little Pony" wallpaper was used with the squad's faces over the ponies' faces. *The light sources the kids brought were a PSP, a Gameboy, and a Spongebob hand-crank flashlight. Category:2018 videos Category:Tabbes videos